


竹上花

by ChristineStark



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Battleworld, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineStark/pseuds/ChristineStark
Summary: “我听到了你们的诉求。”神君杜姆言简意赅地开口，一只手甚至向身侧伸出做了请的手势。“一起帮他集中精神吗？我就不了。”斯塔克女士笑笑，抽身回到一边的床上拿床单裹住自己保温，眼神在三人间来回扫，最后释然一笑。“...为什么?”究极钢铁侠这回是想不出她为什么拒绝了，实话说跟多元宇宙里性转的自己做真的无法更加有趣，对他自己来说，说不真的太难。“因为我在我的宇宙没有爱人。”在这四个人里她最少与杜姆连系，最少接触斗界反抗的内容，最像一个外人。因此她也就最能看出，那三个人的故事是怎样包含着情意联系交织在一起的。在世界毁灭之前，爱的事情就让爱人们自己解决吧。





	竹上花

竹子开花，寿命将尽。  
杜/616铁or女铁or1610铁  
私设铁姐姐和故事女神基姐姐是好朋友～

我们的生活在绝大多数时候与极限离得很远，平静而缺少变化。因此当极限的前奏异象展现，捆绑赠送的震撼感也就在反差之下显得更强。大地崩裂，天空燃烧，星球解构，宇宙湮没。末世的丧钟已然敲响，指针每分每秒都在逼近终结，在别人为永别世间而恐惧时，有些人显然在考量其他的事情。

...别急，那个光照会私自决定宇宙存亡的时代已经过去，虽然说来感伤，最终我们还是走向了多元宇宙的大整合—斗界。不同的宇宙碎片像大陆板块一样拼合到一起，迥然不同的人文风貌之间可能不过一步之遥。大多数生物依然在岌岌可危的体系里挣扎着，有一部分开始谋划着把一切推回原初的“正轨”，还有小部分—或许只是一个人—好整以暇地等待那个时刻的到来。  
神君杜姆就是那可能唯一一个好整以暇的人，只不过乍一切换镜头，观众可能会为那香艳场面感到惊愕——

垂着纱帐的大床上传来三种频率音量各不相同的喘息，夹着悉悉索索动作的声音，是三个目前最不应该凑到一起的人的组合。  
616宇宙的托尼·斯塔克赤身裸体躺在华贵的布料上，健美的躯体蒙上两种形状的阴影，而他自己的眼睛却熠熠如星光，那不该是弱点要害都被一览无余的猎物的眼神，因为同时他也捕猎对手。  
究极钢铁侠张着嘴，仰着头，喉结的滚动是口腔里情色戏码的放大。1610宇宙终极钢铁侠被欲望烤热的性器正在他口中，由他来决定韵律。时而是灵活的舌头游在柱身，时而是状似无意的犬牙扫过马眼。  
终极钢铁侠喘息着，做他的乐器。从那与他构造相差无多的喉咙中吐不出对队友的担心，对计划的完善抑或对另一个世界的自己单纯的拌嘴，所有语言都像落花做回泥土一样回归他的咽喉，再重新生长出带着节奏的呻吟。而这并不是演奏的全部：究极钢铁侠右手三根手指进入他的后穴，带着些茧子的手指在内里细细地搅磨着，这是第二个淫靡的声部，肠壁的绞紧或放松都是对他的回应。比起平时唇齿制造的话语，此时这些乍一听并不得其要的响动反而是更坦诚的语言，只需要一种名为性爱的解码密钥就可以读懂那些信息，有保守的信任，对快感的追求和混乱关系面前的挣扎拷问。是时局使然，却也不该——  
——不该分心。在究极钢铁侠欣赏着终极钢铁侠稍纵即逝的失神时，他自己的下身遭受了一轮刺激的顶撞，那凶器碾着脆弱的腺体也几近碾碎了他的理智，让他并不出于本意地收起下颏，停止右手的动作。作为复杂反应的终点，终极钢铁侠将他的手指绞得更紧，呻吟失去节奏拉长成为尖叫，却是把曲子推向高潮。  
右手动弹不得，所幸究极钢铁侠的左手还可以抓紧丝绸床单。他自己也被那叫声刺激得难耐地扭动腰臀，蜷曲脚趾，想要释放的想法却被看穿，早早打断。  
戴着手甲的神君以更不容脱逃的强劲力量扣住究极钢铁侠的左手腕，同时准确阻止了他那话儿的蠢蠢欲动，身下——他唯一直接与充满了麝香味的空气接触的部位，现下也大部分埋在究极钢铁侠的体内三浅一深地抽动着。神君是三个人里最为衣冠楚楚的那个，但恐怕涉及情爱的事件很难用外貌来定夺优劣输赢，往事闪现，一次次掌握与脱逃都让棋局更加复杂，还有总超出意料之外的地球级、宇宙级甚至多元宇宙级的危机，让谈情说爱眉目传情变得愈发不切实际。  
也许这是唯一动机单纯的时刻，又或许是历史、现在与未来的复杂的总和——  
是三个人不言说的默契成就了一起达到的高潮，白浊为图景染色，汗水濯洗欲望，喘息皆为余响。

他们都不是容易餍足的人，而这正是他们停止继续做爱的原因——一旦情欲的红开始消退，盔甲上的蒸汽即将无迹可寻，干渴的喉咙终于也生出津液，清醒与理智就要完全回归。  
各自要考虑与执行的事情都太不同了...该散了。  
至于他们为什么要在斗界终结之前再搞这么刺激的一发三人行，还得从另一个人身上讲起...

“...亲爱的女士，你简直就像是天上最亮的星星。我该如何破开你的心墙？像破开南境长城那样，你觉得怎么样？”究极钢铁侠又带回来一位美丽的女子，手上还拿着个小酒瓶。  
那黑发蓝眸的美人笑笑，仰起头附耳，温热的呼吸打在脸颊，微微借位就是一个俏皮的吻。  
“不应该粗暴地对待女士的心墙哦...”  
“那么你的意思是其他情境还是可以的么？我知道了。”究极钢铁侠低声笑着，胸腔的震感顺着美人的手传递。他搂着细腰的力道又稍大了几分，毫不顾忌地走过终极钢铁侠身边。  
“他和你就像是一个模子倒出来的。”美人眼中精光一闪，手轻轻抚过被盔甲覆盖的肩膀。  
终极钢铁侠咬牙切齿，但有的话确实不适合在队友面前说出来。于是一句或许听来更加羞耻的话便无可奈何地从他嘴里跑出来了：“借个房间说话！”  
他们俩仿佛无事发生地继续走远，因此只看见背影的终极钢铁侠也就不知道两人计划得逞的精明表情。  
后方复联的伙伴们极力压抑着音量窃窃私语，终极钢铁侠除了跟上去好像也没有什么选择。  
“算我求你了616的托尼·斯塔克先别脱裤子——”推开虚掩的门时终极钢铁侠率先出言阻止，谁能料到这两人的样子好整以暇，衣冠整齐，完全不像是被带回来的女孩与床上好手该有的状态。  
他自己也不是没有过夜夜笙歌的荒诞时期，从那段岁月中抽身后他对另一个宇宙的自己做这类事没有什么兴趣，于是也就没有额外留意那个刚才一直把脸埋在长发和究极钢铁侠胸膛间的女人的容貌。现在她笑意盈盈地望着自己，终极钢铁侠终于发现了：那写满自信的表情，五官的相对位置，眼里的光...它们组合在一起可以跨越时空、宇宙甚至性别，那个总和即是托尼·斯塔克。  
这就如他确定旁边那个可恶的男人是另一个宇宙的自己一样...他叹了一口气，让身体靠在墙壁，听天由命看着这两人即将要搞的名堂。  
究极钢铁侠扶着下巴颏，微笑着观察他的反应：“我以为你会表现得更热情一点，像我们达成携手共进的共识那时一样。”  
“可这——可那——”  
“——不包括加入一个女人？”女性外貌的托尼·斯塔克有慵懒成熟的声线，此刻拔高声音说话有一种睥睨天下的骄傲感，她确实应该担得上拥有这个的资本。她从另一个托尼手里抢来让他终极钢铁侠烦透了的酒瓶，毫不矜贵地喝了一大口，酒液在她涂了深色口红的嘴唇上闪闪发亮。  
他本来不是轻视女性的人的。就算是一起滚过床单的超模，也不少握着顶尖大学的招牌学位，他从未相信任何一种技术不可以被女性的智慧头脑获取，可是对抗斗界...  
他得承认这件事上他一直都仅设想了616的斯塔克和他搭伙，尽管这家伙好多时候相当讨他嫌。  
虽然斗界何处是什么样的原宇宙碎片，这应当是像制作世界地图一样测绘标注后再广为传播的，但专心想要恢复从前的终极钢铁侠对它的了解显然没有专门和神君约了一次环游斗界的究极钢铁侠来得深刻。那么估计这位托尼·斯塔克女士也是他专程寻找带来——  
“杜姆带我逛了一圈斗界以后，我自己去了几个概率比较高的地方，见到她就把她带回来了。”  
——果然就算宇宙不同，想法还是那么趋同。终极钢铁侠也明白，现在各处一团乱，人际关系、失控的斗殴、各种势力的谋划无时无处不在进行，他们也有不得不出场的时刻，对于科学侧的设计实在是有心少力。既然她愿意过来帮忙，事情再好不过。终极钢铁侠叹了一口气，刚想谢谢难得不怎么混蛋的616的自己——  
“话都说了，”究极钢铁侠身体前倾；  
“来都来了。”斯塔克女士以手撑脸。  
“在烂摊子更烂之前，我们先做一次吧。”他俩相视又是一笑，然后一同期待地看向终极钢铁侠。  
他嘶吼了一声，痛苦地捂脸。  
真他妈会玩。  
但他不反感。

“你再溜号儿我可真不管你了。”究极钢铁侠咕哝着，惩罚性地掐了一下他的屁股。“我当时为什么会认为带你一个会更有意思？”  
“老兄，难道三个钢铁侠搞到一起都不能让你多激动吗...服了你了。”斯塔克女士也埋怨地活动着她的腰肢，细长的手指抚过终极钢铁侠被汗水覆盖的胸膛，最终停留在诚实挺起的乳尖上玩弄。  
他喟叹一次。实在是背叛者的下场在他脑海里太挥之不去，加上太沉重的羁绊挂念，这些暂时地胜过了性爱的快乐，让他的脸看起来愁云密布。  
两个平行时空的自己其实也猜得七七八八了。但是空想有什么用呢？仅仅是预见那些未来就代表着作出贡献，洗刷罪孽了吗？他们是终将为科学、理想与未来献出所有的，但那好像不意味着他们不可以在此刻为欲望倾尽一切尽情一把吧？  
于是究极钢铁侠低头在他耳垂下脖颈边喷出随喘息变动的热气，蛇蝎一般柔软又致命的女士则在他唇边咫尺之遥呵气如兰。  
现在你仅仅是你自己，是我，是他。  
现在你仅仅是你自己，是我，是她。  
两人双手十指交扣，像衔尾蛇一样地把终极钢铁侠圈在中间，同声说道。

背靠着的是冰冷的墙，但包括他自己的三个人都热得像火。究极钢铁侠感受着那两瓣与自己的一样挺翘的屁股时时蹭到自己下腹的奇妙感受，快得像闪电，像“平行时空不会大规模发生交集，多元宇宙安然无恙”一般荒唐。  
有时他不会介意把自慰叫做自渎，因为自己充分探索以后才更加明白自己哪里多么美。  
荒唐的奇妙事。尤其当他捻起一绺托尼的长发...珍珠黑，带点自来卷，在末梢卷起一个可爱的弧度。他们确实共享着名字，却也如物理现象上看是不同的三个个体。当托尼扶着终极钢铁侠的阴茎掌握节奏，当终极钢铁侠胯部使力试图夺回主动权，当他绞紧那些软肉给他新一轮刺激。  
一切都像他预想的某个选项一样发生，却又不一定是他心里最优的那条道路。崎崎岖岖弯弯绕绕，这些难以分清的因果让故事的结局不太好说，尤其...

视线锁定房间另一端，他首先发现房间里不知何时多了一位白衣神明。

终极钢铁侠呻吟了一声，这可能是他自开始做后叫得最大也最想克制的一次了。尽管白得炫目的斗篷和银色反光的盔甲太阻碍视线，他还是感受到神君的目光聚焦，浑身不自在。身后噗的一声，究极钢铁侠也将性器抽了出来。  
至于究极钢铁侠在臀缝间又半耀武扬威半恶作剧地戳了几次并惹得他大声地喘息了一下...终极钢铁侠真想忘掉这个。  
“我听到了你们的诉求。”神君杜姆言简意赅地开口，一只手甚至向身侧伸出做了请的手势。  
“一起帮他集中精神吗？我就不了。”斯塔克女士笑笑，抽身回到一边的床上拿床单裹住自己保温，眼神在三人间来回扫，最后释然一笑。  
“...为什么?”究极钢铁侠这回是想不出她为什么拒绝了，实话说跟多元宇宙里性转的自己做真的无法更加有趣，对他自己来说，说不真的太难。  
“因为我在我的宇宙没有爱人。”  
在这四个人里她最少与杜姆连系，最少接触斗界反抗的内容，最像一个外人。因此她也就最能看出，那三个人的故事是怎样包含着情意联系交织在一起的。  
在世界毁灭之前，爱的事情就让爱人们自己解决吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读我的混乱邪恶！对另外的多元宇宙中的自己的看法写起来真的特别有趣，就情不自禁地在3p之路上走得更远乐颠颠写了三人水仙，但还请相信红绿碰撞才是我的真船cp！


End file.
